


Really Weird Caterpillar

by suddenlyatiger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Eyebrows, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just thinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Weird Caterpillar

Stiles is exhausted. It's very obvious to Derek, sitting hunched over a thick textbook at the other end of the table, that Stiles is only minutes away from unconsciousness.

They're both sitting at the kitchen table in Derek's loft and have been researching pixies since nearly eight o'clock that morning. It's after midnight now and Stiles is losing steam. He had been scanning through multiple books (borrowed from both Deaton and the public library) and jotting down notes all day, but he's been staring at Derek's face for the past thirty minutes.

Derek looks up from his book for the fifth time in almost as many minutes; just in time to see Stiles' eyes glaze over briefly before clearing again. His gaze is still focused on Derek. The werewolf briefly wonders if he has something on his face. He frowns, Stiles' only reaction to that is a double-blink.

"Stiles," Derek says, finally breaking the silence that had filled the loft starting about an hour ago (Derek's first clue that Stiles was tiring).

"Hmm?" Stiles hums in response.

"Why are you staring at my face?" Derek asks.

"You mean aside from the fact that it's pretty?" Derek absolutely refuses to blush, but he can feel the tips of his ears burning and he hopes that Stiles won't notice.

"... yes." Stiles blinks and then squints his eyes, focusing on a point in the general area of Derek's forehead.

"I was just thinking," Stiles mumbles, "that if you had a uni-brow your eyebrows would look like a Muppet's. Or a really weird caterpillar." Derek has no idea what to say to that. It doesn't end up mattering since Stiles face-plants into his open book, dead asleep, about two minutes later.


End file.
